dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:NomadMusik
Archived, again. Bitch, I did it agaaaaaaain. hb HAPPY WIKIA ANNIVERSERY/BIRTHDAY NOMAD MUSKIK DBZ-Goku484 22:19, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Nomad, can u review my story the adventures of Goten and Trunks, Reveiw in the page's talk page plzz Yo, can you plzz review my stories, Or atleast The Adventures of Goten and trunks DBZ-Goku484 20:14, August 30, 2011 (UTC) did u review it yeT? BLARGABLARGBRAINS Yes, I'm dead. I'm just back as a zombie. BRAINS Can u review my story DragonBall: Dark Age, i need some feedback to continue yo review Dark Age again, its better! Hello: i need some help and i was wondering if you could help id like to know how to use the template where you put your picture next to the box and it has text under it like that but i cant figure it out and please dont get mad i did this iv had so many people mad at me for something i didnt know i couldnt do so please help if you can thank you. turbocore 20:48, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Thanks: , |text= Thank you for your help but i need a another favor if its not to much to ask. i was wondering if you would visit my wiki and give me tips or help it out a little cause i have no idea what im doing. the link to my wiki is on my page just go there and click it. its the dragon ball what if saga. }} , |text= sorry to bother you again but im not sure how to check my other pages i have 3 pages on my wiki but im not sure how to go to them. }} yo quick read and review DragonBall GT - The 484th Style its urgent and tell me if u agree plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz right on its talk page its urgent Ania.jpg Hey there. I've reviewed your story; you can see it here. Be sure to comment if you have anything to say. Thanks! -KidVegeta User:NomadMusik Hey there. I've reviewed your story; you can see it here. Be sure to comment if you have anything to say. Thanks! -KidVegeta Hi Question Hello, NomadMusik! I have a question for you. A while back, I saw on the canon wiki that you and others users were doing that coding thing where you would write words, but when you put your mouse over the words, it would bring up different words. I can't possibly go back and find those super old blogs, so I'm simply wondering if you could tell me how to do such a thing? Thank you, love KidVegeta ^ What he said, pweeeease tell me? Dang it! I LOST MY CHICKEN!! I WIL F*** YOU UP! 00:48, March 24, 2012 (UTC) YO Dude, where are you on the DB Wiki these days? 01:54, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Crossed Paths Crossed Paths is easily the best page I have read recently on here. It's featured now for June. Also, I wasn't really sure what to put for the description because you don't have much of a general description of the game on the page. So, if you would like to send me one, that would be fine. Otherwise, I'll just use a chunk of what's in the first paragraph. Thanks. -KidVegeta ... id izacrayzmofo. Love you too. I Have Returned... 23:40, June 11, 2012 (UTC) JK Help with XT Can I help with your Dragon Ball XT? I really want to help badly! Please... SonGohanSsj24 18:16, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Admin I've made you an admin to trial how good you are for a couple of days. If you are completely inactive during that period, I can guarantee you won't become the admin. Your trial begins now. -KidVegeta (talk) Drawing Request Finished Sorry it took so long, I had it finished a while ago, but I finally got my scanner working again. Gozon 00:02, October 5, 2012 (UTC) 2014 Awards Congratulations! You have won an official 2014 Dragon Ball Fanon Wiki award! Click here to see which of your pages won! -KidVegeta (talk)